Dos almas solitarias
by Elmund9
Summary: En medio de las ruinas de Ciudad República dos personas se conocen. Maya es una mercenaria que quiere escapar de su pasado, Mako simplemente quiere desaparecer (MakoxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Dos almas solitarias

Maya había sido secuestrada de pequeña, entrenada para ser una máquina asesina por un señor de la guerra. Muchas veces su jefe la mandaba a hacer pequeños trabajos para otras personas, desde matar a un accionista a poner bombas en un museo.

El mundo había cambiado mucho desde su primer asesinato a los trece, por ejemplo había espíritus deambulando por la ciudad, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desorden, personas que volvieron a escombros quemados, hospitales destruidos, la miseria se podía ver en todos lados, palpable para todos por igual. Excepto quizás su jefe y sus amigos. Después de todo ella estaba enterada de una boda entre Varrick y otra como Maya, pero distinta porque la tal Zhu-Li era libre (le había gritado a su propio Jefe decían los rumores)

Maya se detuvo en seco, su grupo de mercenarios estaban haciendo trabajo carroñero de escavar en las ruinas y robar lo que pudieran, después dárselo a su jefe. El resto estaba lejos de ella.

Ser libre jamás se le había cruzado, ni siquiera cuando veía a las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, su único consuelo real durante 12 años.

"Merezco ser libre. Así que..¡a huir en este instante!" Maya pensó en un par de segundos.

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto comenzó a correr, olvidando la sutileza porqué está era la primera verdadera orden que se había dado a si misma en su vida. En su cabeza correr era lo más importante. Estaba sola pero no le importaba.

* * *

Era una tarde común y corriente, una en las que el sol se oculta y da paso al cielo nocturno para ser iluminado por un gigante portal espiritual. El que estaba en medio de la ciudad, rodeado de peligrosos matorrales espirituales y quien sabe que más. Pero eso no le importaba a Mako, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el atardecer en la playa, solo.

Él no estaba molesto por lo de Korra y Asami, no podía. Ellas eran amables y gentiles y merecian todo el mundo, que ambas estuvieran felices bastaba para Mako, por eso no estaba enojado aunque de nuevo su casa había sido destruida y toda su ciudad estaba en ruinas. Era un pequeño precio que pagar por detener a Kuvira y la felicidad de Korra.

Aún así su pecho ardia un poco todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando sentía su sangre intentando escapar por los poros de su piel. Pero él estaba completamente feliz, porque Bolin, Asami y Korra eran felices, así que él también.

Enfoco su vista al mar e intentó ver al sol meterse en el agua pero su mente estaba demasiado enfrascada en que Korra y Asami estaban juntas que no podía concentrarse en nada por más de tres segundos. Antes de levantarse y rendirse por su fracaso de estar feliz por todos una persona tropezón con él.

Una muchacha de quizás 18 cayó a la arena a su lado. Cabello negro recogido en trenzas sujetadas en un molote, piel morena, cara redonda y brillantes ojos dorados, era ligeramente atractiva, aunque sus ropas grises estaban hechas harapos.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente, observó a Mako, después algo atras de él, después sin más tomo el brazo del maestro fuego y lo hizo correr a su lado. Si el policia no tuviera la cabeza llena de dudas y vergüenza en si mismo quizás hubiera reparado en la espada de la mujer para intentar romper el agarre.

* * *

Maya miró de nuevo al joven que había salvado en la playa, delgado, alto y con una cara demasiado bonita para ser de la calle como los otros vagabundos que había cruzado. Había tropezado con él por accidente, pero sus perseguidores eran como ella y no dejarían a ningún testigo que los hubiera tocado vivir.

O quizá si lo hubieran dejado en paz, después de todo que era la palabra de un vago para dar testimonio de una banda extraña que perseguía en apariencia a otra muerta de hambre.

Bueno, quizás ahora con la ciudad destruida la mayoria de las personas eran muertos de hambre peor que ella, personas que no sabian sobrevivir tan bien como ella. Una parte de Maya sabía que debía sentirse culpable por estar feliz de la pena ajena, pero ahora ella era la que estaba arriba en la cadena. Además quien era en realidad culpable era la desquiciada Avatar.

El muchacho estaba sentado en la pared, mirandola sin hacerlo. Ella reconocía esto. Un amor no correspondido era bastante común en su ex grupo, aunque este había tomado la ruta no violenta, prefiriendo matar su cuerpo a olvidar o matar a la otra persona. Sólo así se explicaba su falta de curiosidad ante la situación.

-¿Quien es ella?

La miseria de otros podía hacerla sentir superior, pero no cuando tenía una cara para acompañar.

-...¿disculpa?- el muchacho pestañó un poco y sus ojos dorados la miraron con confusión.

-La mujer en la que estas pensando -contestó Maya sin más y volvió a inspeccionar al hombre.

Ahora que lo miraba bien su cara le parecia familiar. O sí, la burla del pueblo, con sus dos ex novias terminando juntas. El Avatar y una millonaria. Hijo de...entre todas las personas para encontrar y meter en una situación de vida o muerte era el ex del loco Avatar. (El Avatar destruia ciudades en un solo día y arruinaba vidas antes de irse a explorar su sexualidad...eso decían los periódicos, al menos los que no se enfocaban en el hazme reír del pueblo)

Este quizás era el momento más vergonzoso en la existencia de Maya solamente porque ella había caminado a él por su propia voluntad.

-¡No me mires así!- él se levantó de un golpe con sus puños cerrados, lo gritó con tal fuerza que los perseguidores debían haberlo escuchado.

Maya tubo que apresurarse a tapar la boca del ex del Avatar. Qué acaso no sabía que tenían a un grupo de mafiosos siguiendolos.

La espadachín cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de su error, no le había dicho nada al otro y lo había metido en una situación increiblemente peligrosa, a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de los botes de agua de sus perseguidores.

Lanzó una mirada suplicante a los bellos ojos dorados del ex, sonrió un poco en lo que esperaba fuera una señal tranquilizadora y soltó sus labios.

-Perdón... Creo que ellos no han visto tu cara. Los alejare de aquí y tú te vas por el lado contrario.

Era cierto, la miseria de otros la hacía feliz, pero ella jamás se sentiria bien de ser la causa y abandonar a su suerte a los que con sus acciones había arriesgad. Eso era demasiado desonohorable y ruin. Por eso, aunque fuera peligroso, quizás el fin de su vida, iba a alejar a los sujetos del muchacho.

Salió corriendo del lugar, viendo los ojos de sus perseguidores justo en la salida del edificio, después se dio a la fuga. Corrió por casi un kilómetro cuando sintió agua fría apresando sus piernas y brazos. Intentó alcanzar su espada pero ya estaba demasiado encarcelada en el hielo.

Este era su fin, por qué había tropezado con él, por qué había decidido salvarlo y no dejar que lo tomarán en la playa o en la casa. Si solo fuera más como el Avatar y le pudiera valer un sorbete todo menos ella entonces no tendría que morir, o volver a vivir como esclava. Chin..chi.n..volver a la vida de no persona era un destino peor que la muerte.

Miró al cielo, ahora ya ni se veían las estrellas gracias al portal de luz amarillo, cómo podría soportar entonces esa existencia que le esperaba en manos de ellos.

Antes de ponerse a llorar de la desesperación escuchó el sonido de flamas y el sonido de una pelea, él los había seguido y ahora estaba arriesgando su vida por ella. Más le valia ganar o sino Maya se enojaria con él por desperdiciar su sacrificio.

Él golpeo al último sujeto y lanzó una bola de fuego a las ataduras de hielo de Maya, después tomó su brazo y salió corriendo sin soltarla. Ella estaba demasiado confundida con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo que se dejo conducir por él hacia las enredaderas espirituales.

Ambos estaban escapando juntos, y ninguno sabía que iba a pasar mañana. Pero lo que fuera lo enfrentarian.


	2. Chapter 2

En el mundo espiritual

Si hubiera un premio para la peor idea del mundo, Maya lo hubiera ganado por la sarta de ideas terribles realizadas en un solo día.

Intentar escapar de su capo, arriesgar su vida por el ex novio del Avatar, entrar a la zona peligrosa de los espíritus, saltar en la lámpara gigante y amarilla que llevaba a otra dimensión, todas malas ideas que eran señal de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Una tragedia.

Por lo menos tenía a un buen pedazo de hombre que mirar para aliviar el mal sabor de boca que la había abordado desde que entró a la extraña dimensión espiritual.

Mako era muy guapo. Demasiado. Criminalmente. Podía entender perfectamente porque el Avatar se había fijado en él, después de todo, que clase de mujer no admiraría la barbilla sensual, los labios firmes y los ojos fogosos que acompañaban un cuerpo que parecía haber sido diseñado para enamorar mujeres.

Pero él parecía ser ciego a los ojos de las mujeres que lo miraban, porque en lugar de mirar a la hermosa espadachina a su lado, tenía la vista al cielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Mako preguntó mientras señalaba algo en el cielo.

—No sé. Parece un gatolobo sin piel. O plumas ¿eso es baba a su alrededor? —Maya contestó, el sabor amargo en su boca incrementando al ver la aberración voladora.

—No sé.

Maya observó de nuevo a su alrededor, desde el césped multicolor a los árboles que pese a tener sus ramas secas y quebradas rebosaban con hojas gigantes que tenían pequeñas larbas rosadas sobre ellas. Maya se acercó al maestro fuego cuando vio un par de ojos azules asomarse entre los árboles. Ojos nada más, volando en el aire como si la criatura a la que pertenecían fuera invisible.

Ella no era cobarde. Una vez había escupido a la cara de uno de los tenientes de su jefe pese a saber que la meterían al hoyo y la dejarían sin agua por cinco días. Así que sí era valiente, pero el mundo sin forma que se extendía frente a ella era demasiado anormal, uno en donde se arriesgaba perder su propio ser a un mal paso.

—No te preocupes —Mako dijo, una pequeña sonrisa formándose debajo de ojos aun rojizos tras horas de llorar por una mujer que nunca lo amo.

Maya no pudo sentir nada de lástima porque en ese instante, los ojos azules se fueron cada uno al lado contrario del otro y luego uno de ellos se comió a una especie de pequeño mono que era al menos cuatro veces más grande que el ojo.

Su mano buscó en automático la muñeca de Mako, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ese acto. Sus músculos rígidos en espera de ser absorbida por el mundo espiritual.

—¡El suelo se mueve! ¡El estúpido suelo se mueve! —Maya gritó cuando sintió la fuerza de sus piernas irse y el mundo doblarse a su alrededor.

—No, no se está movien...

Mako no logró terminar esa idea porque, obedeciendo al miedo de Maya, la tierra se volvió un vórtice y el cielo cayó sobre ambos como un balde de pintura verde. Todo ese tiempo, Maya mantuvo su agarre en la muñeca buena de Mako, dejando que sus uñas se encajaran en su piel blanca..

—¡Detente! — el maestro fuego gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, intentando sacar a Maya de su miedo, pero era inútil. Se estaba ahogando en su terror y sin querer lo estaba arrastrando con ella.

Mako apretó sus ojos e intentó acercar su cuerpo al de Maya, pero era difícil pues la tierra dió paso a un agua turbia en la que se podía respirar pese a entrar en su nariz. El maestro fuego utilizó una de sus piernas para apresar la pierna izquierda de Maya, y tragó una bocanada de agua espiritual al hacerlo..

Él podía respirar el agua, pero Maya era otro asunto. Ella se estaba sofocando, su boca abierta buscaba un aire que no existía y el agua entraba a su garganta sin clemencia.

Iba a morir ahogada en agua mágica. Un final irónico para alguien que era maestra agua. Por eso siempre fue mejor espadachín.

Cerró sus ojos en espera de la muerte y quizá el premio a la persona con la peor idea del mundo. En lugar de morir, sin embargo, sintió una boca caliente sobre la suya y dedos mojados sobre su nariz.

—¡Cof! —Maya empujó a Mako mientras tosia el agua de sus pulmones. Tomo unos segundos en recobrarse antes de lanzar una mirada furiosa al maestro fuego —¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Así no es como hacer respiración boca a boca, tonto!

—Funcionó, ¿no?

—¡Augh! ¿Qué pasó? —Maya sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar la furia, producto de su encuentro con la muerte.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que este mundo actúa conforme a nuestra mente, así que solo pensé en un lugar firme y el agua desapareció.

—Agh...me duele la cabeza...estúpido mundo estúpido.

Mako rodó los ojos ante la actitud de Maya, pero una parte de él estaba más tranquila al verla viva. Ella no tenía ningún motivo para estar feliz. Ella seguía en un mundo que odiaba y su cabello seguía mojado con agua malvada. Sí, ella decidió que el agua del mundo espiritual debía ser malvada pues no podía existir otra razón por la cual casi moría ahogada.

—Es bueno que estes mejor —Mako dijo, dando una pequeña palmada a la espalda de la maestra agua —¿Lista para volver a Ciudad República? Los gangster detrás de nosotros no pudieron haberse quedado mucho cerca del portal, ya debe ser seguro salir.

El policía alzó una ceja y observó a la joven con nueva cautela.

—¿Eres maestra agua?

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Maya preguntó sorprendida, era una maestra agua mediocre pese a ser exelente espadachina. Además, sus ojos no eran del color habitual de los maestros agua.

—Tus movimientos bajo el agua eran familiares —los ojos de Mako cayeron sobre la espada en la cintura de Maya —¿Por qué dice que te seguían los gangsters?

—Caraj...es qué no ves que casi muero..con razón no eres popular con las mujeres.

Maya estaba segura de que eso iba a dolerle a Mako, el temblor en su quijada y la perdida de color en sus cachetes hubieran sido suficiente indicación así que ella maldijo que gotas calientes cayeran del cielo en lugar de lágrimas por su cara.

—¡Qué demo..! ¡¿Por qué este lugar está maldito?! —Maya gritó mientras intentaba crear un escudo con su agua control sin éxito. Fuera de lo que fuera que estaba hecha la lluvia no era agua —¡Quema!

Mako entró en acción al escucharla gritar, y gallardo, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, pese a estar aún molesto por las palabras de Maya. Las gotas cálidas impactaron su cuerpo y lo mojaron de nuevo. Por su cabello y cara se deslizaron las gotas para caer sobre la nuca de la espadachina.

Maya, refugiada en el pecho de Mako, pudo respirar su olor por primera vez. Era distinto al olor de otros hombres, casi sofocante con su fuerza de crear deseo en su estómago y piernas. Además del deseo, en su pecho, ella sentía su corazón latir al sentirse protegido.

Nunca nadie había buscado protegerla. No sin pedir nada a cambio.

Toda su vida, siempre fue vista como algo, ya fuera una máquina asesina o una facilitadora de drogas, pero Mako, al menos tres veces, parecía estar dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella. El ex del avatar tenía que tener alguna especie de valor mayor al de Maya, quién tenía sangre en sus manos y un pasado capaz de llenar de disgusto a la gente de buena sociedad.

La lluvia paró, pero ella no se alejó del cuerpo cálido del maestro fuego, dispuesta a escuchar el fuerte corazón de él hasta que el cansancio la venciera. Era estúpido desear, pero en ese instante, abrazada por un brazo fuerte, ella se dejó soñar en algo más que libertad.

¿En formar una familia quizá?

—Todo estará bien.

Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una mano amable sobre su hombro y ella finalmente lo encaro, y lentamente, acercó su cara a la de él. Mako ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de retroceder.

Por supuesto, alguien como él y alguien como ella nunca tuvo la posibilidad de funcionar.

—Maldición —Maya gimió y tapo su boca, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas terminaban mojando su mano.

—No..no eres tú —Mako se apresuró a calmarla —Nos acabamos de conocer, ni siquiera se tú nombre.

Maya sintió un horrible calor recorrer su espalda, como si alguien hubiera deslizado la punta quemada de una espada por su piel. Jamás se había sentido tan estúpida en su vida.

—Espera, eso no es lo que quería decir, estás alterada y por eso crees que te gusto —Mako estaba tensó, dudando de que decir para calmarla —Es solo que, hay otra chica.

La joven sintió su corazón dar un brinco, las palabras del ex del avatar, por alguna razón le daban esperanza. Al recordar que era el ex, que él estaba con el corazón quebrado por una mujer inalcanzable. Maya sintió que esa era su oportunidad. Como decían los chicos, a un clavo en el corazón se le saca con otro.

Otra asesina había dicho que sacar un clavo con otro era una pésima idea. Pero a Maya no le importó, después de todo, el premio parecía ser muy bueno.


End file.
